Close to Crisis
by CielEverlasting
Summary: No no! No way! Umbrella crisis in DC? Our heroes will not let that happen, they will find out who's behind all of this.
1. Introduction

Close To Crisis (Resident Evil Fanfiction)

Introduction

Tujuan dari Introduction adalah biar pembaca yaitu kamu-kamuh *dziggh!, paham latar belakang cerita ini ;). Setting cerita ini adalah setahun setelah CG Movie RE Degeneration (tahu donk), dan beberapa bulan setelah RE 5. Setting tempat di DC, ibukota Amerika. Para jagoan kita ada disitu semua. Yang pertama tinggal di DC adalah Secret Service agent atau agent pribadi presiden dan pemerintah Amerika, Leon Scott Kennedy (kyaa Leon). Sebagai agent yang sudah malang melintang di dunia per-agenan (bahasanya), Leon banyak menorehkan prestasi yang luar biasa bagi negaranya khususnya menangani kasus kasus Umbrella. Dia pun ditunjuk oleh presiden sebagai agen pribadinya. Leon pun tahu dia harus tinggal di DC karena jabatannya itu. Author benar benar salut ama karakter Leon ini yang tadinya rookie, atau nobody, baru jadi polisi di RE 2 langsung melesat karirnya di RE 4 jadi the real agent, dan Capcom membuatnya menjadi sangaat keren, author pun fall in love ~melts (gambar woy) he he peace.

Teruus ada jagoan kita yang lain, Claire Redfield. Dia sebenernya ga tinggal di DC, tapi di negara bagaian Amerika lain, terserahlah mana he he. Dia ke DC dalam rangka kunjungannya menengok kakaknya. Yup Chris Redfield yang sekarang tinggal di DC. Because what (he he), karena kantor pusat BSAA (Bioterrorism Security Assesment Alliance) di DC, Chris yang sebagai seorang pembentuk BSAA mau ga mau harus tinggal di DC sekalian mengawasi para bawahannya.

Oke intinya jagoannya, beberapa jagoan utama di RE ada di cerita ini, so far understand, yes? Yes, jawab sendiri saya. Kemungkinan ada tokoh lain juga muncul, author ga bisa ngasih tahu pastinya (enak aja, spoiler ntuh). Author sendiri juga masih menulis cerita ini sampai Introduction ini dibuat (apa sih). Dan mengenai judulnya Close To Crisis (CTC), jujur tadinya author bingung sangat mau ngasih judulnya apa, tapi akhirnya nemu juga fiuhh... Close To Crisis, maksudnya hampir terjadi krisis atau dekat dengan krisis. Krisis di sini bisa parah kan artinya, kejadian yang sebisa mungkin dihindari. Di cerita ini ada misinya pastinya, dan ada bumbu bumbu romancenya, drama, lucu, jangan lupa gaje, alay, ga nyambung (abaikan). Kembali ke krisis tadi, krisis ya author bisa artiin dengan... Umbrella, oh no insiden Umbrella di DC ga boleh banget kan itu. Rumahnya para jagoan kena insiden Umbrella sangat sangat dihindari, karena insiden-insiden Umbrella sejauh ini menyerang negara-negara di belahan dunia lain dan negara bagian, pinggiran tepatnya, Amerika (ga jelas juga sih dimana) Capcom ga spesifik nyebut negara seinget gw setiap RE series cuma nama kota, tempat, Racoon city (RE1, RE2, RE3), desa pedalaman Spanyol (RE4), pulau Rockfort (RE Veronica), Harvardville (RE Degeneration CG movie), dan pulau Kijuju yang katanya di Afrika (RE5), di benua Eropa (RE Damnation CG movie) dan nanti di salah satu kota di Cina (RE 6). Sekilas info tadi ehem, ya jadi hampir dan bisa terjadi krisis di DC, ibukota Amerika, yang menjadi judul story ini. Yak author rasa cukup sekian nih Introductionnya, kepanjangan yak? Emang. Kan biar ngarti iy ga? *banyak cincau author ini. Gomen kalo kepanjangan ya, langsung aja silakan baca di sebelah *klik, thank you udah read, dan silakan review wahai penghuni fandom RE (ho ho) dan salam kenal juga ^^. Author usahakan update secepatnya aa ^^.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** RE punyanya Capcom, **Warning:** kyknya sih OC, bs jg OOC

**a/n:** Huruf Italic untuk bahasa Inggris, nyampur bahasa Inggris lho biar keren aja he2.

* * *

Chapter 1- Long Partner

"Bagaimana Leon? Apa kau yakin?"

"Ehmh entahlah... apapun yang terjadi, kita sudah menempuh sejauh ini, kita tidak bisa mundur... pokoknya saat hitungan ke-tiga, aku harus menekan tombol ini"

"Yaa..."

"Satu, dua, tiga", *klik

DUAARR!

.

.

Kali ini adalah misi Leon kesekian kalinya, di pedalaman Brazil. Leon, seperti biasanya, menumpas musuh-musuh. Misi sekarang, bukan dengan zombie, manusia biasa. Dilakukannya dalam jangka waktu cukup singkat, satu jam. Leon dan partnernya ditugasi oleh menteri pertahanan Amerika, mereka berhasil menyelesaikan dengan baik misi mereka. Leon pun sudah seperti _expert_, diandalkan banyak orang, tak ada yang meragukan kemampuannya. Banyak prestasi juga dicapainya, mungkin misi yang paling mengangkat namanya adalah ketika dia menyelamatkan putri presiden, Ashley Graham dari kelompok _Los Illuminados_, yang menculik Ashley sampai ke pedalaman Spanyol. Pembawan Leon yang tenang (kadang kelewat tenang hi hi), percaya diri, tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, membuatnya jadi agen yang paling disegani, terlebih lagi karismanya yang luar biasa bagi para kaum hawa (yup). Tapi dalam hati, semua itu semakin membuatnya berpikir,sampai kapankah semua ini?

Tentu Leon juga ingin mementingkan kehidupan pribadinya, yang sudah diabaikannya selama beberapa tahun belakangan. Misi-misi apalah itu, zombie, tugas rahasia dari pemerintah, dari presiden, dll, Leon mulai merasa jenuh. Maka dari itu, saat breaknya, ia manfaatkan sebaik mungkin, entah berlibur (pastinya), atau sekedar malas-malasan (mungkin), untuk mengalihkan pikirannya sejenak dari tugas beratnya., dan kembali ke kehidupan nyata.

.

"Wah Leon, kau berhasil lagi kali ini...! Hebat..! _Well how do you feel ha_?", orang dari badan pertahanan Amerika, Pentagon, menyapa Leon, di Pentagon.

"Yah...begitulah..._nothing special_...", Leon bingung harus menjawab apa, karena dia sudah sering berhasil.

"Wah wah sudah terbiasa rupanya kau! Ha ha! Eh ngomong-ngomong...kau sudah punya ini..?", orang itu menunjukkan kelingkingnya yang berarti menanyakan kekasih.

"Ha apa? Oh...tidak", Leon tersenyum, memalingkan pandangannya (dia hanya sekedar bilang tidak saja, ngapain juga jujur-jujur sama orang yang ga begitu kenal).

"_How come_?, Kau kan...", dia memandang Leon dari atas bawah, "cukup tampan ah tidak memang tampan, gagah lagi".

"Tidak aku... belum terlalu memikirkan itu... lagipula...", entah sepertinya Leon malas menjawab pertanyaan ini, "aku sering melakukan tindakan yang mengancam hidupku... aku tidak mau membuat siapapun itu yang jadi pasanganku khawatir setengah mati", ya begitu, pikir Leon. Selama ini dia berpikir dua kali untuk mencari pacar. Tunggu bagaimaan dengan wanita-wanita yang selama ini ditemuinya selama misi-misi? (pasti tahu kan), yang semuanya menunjukkan ketertarikan pada Leon, tidak sama halnya dengan Leon. Diakui Leon, dia pernah mengaku tertarik salah satu diantara semua wanita itu (siapa yaa?). "Ya, Ada... dia begitu misterius...dia seperti membangun dinding bagi semua orang yang mencoba mengenalnya..._not to mention she's an Umbrella agent_...", Leon sedang melamun di mobilnya habis ditanya orang tadi, "entahlah, wanita seperti itu tidak bisa didekati, penuh rahasia... aku juga ragu jadinya, kalau bertemu dia pasti penuh kejutan hmph", Leon tersenyum kecil. Leon pun mulai menghilangkan lamunannya, dan men-starter mobil bersiap pulang. Besok bisa saja ada misi lagi, atau lusa, atau minggu depan, kapanpun itu yang pasti Leon sudah siap.

Leon sampai di apartemennya yang cukup luas, rapi juga. "Fiuhh", katanya kelelahan. Dia langsung ke shower, kemudian ke kulkasnya mengambil minuman favoritenya jus segar, dia masih memakai handuk dan terlihat tubuhnya yang cukup kekar dan perutnya yang rata (aaa ngiler author, mau liat donk! Napsu *dziigh!) kemudian ada dering telepon, Leon mengangkatnya. "Yes, halo?",

"_Mr. Kennedy, we've got assignment for you_,... (dst dst)" Leon sepertinya mendapat misi baru yang harus dilakukannya beberapa hari kedepan. "Hhh...saya baru saja kembali dari misi saya di Brazil jadi mungkin saya harus memikirkannya ulang...(tutup), _jeez really_..." Kayaknya Leon malas menerima misi yang satu ini, Leon kan juga manusia. Leon pun segera tidur. Dia mimpi misi-misi yang pernah dilaluinya.

.

Keesokan harinya, masih lumayan pagi, Leon jalan jalan di pantai (anggap aja di selatan DC, emang ada ya) , memakai kaos biasa, celana pendek, sandal dan topi dan juga kacamata hitam, begitu saja terlihat keren. Dia membaca buku di pinggir pantai. Saat itu dia melihat seorang wanita, berambut coklat panjang tergerai, memakai kacamata hitam, kemeja putih tanpa lengan dan jeans. Wanita itu tampak duduk duduk saja di pantai melihat lihat laut, tidak melakukan apa apa, Leon memandang sekilas dan kembali melanjutkan membaca bukunya.

Habis dari pantai, Leon pun ke sebuah restoran dekat situ, keluar restoran dia melihat wanita yang tadi lagi. Dia sedang kebingungan karena ban mobilnya kempes. Mobilnya kecil seperti mini copper dan juga terlihat kuno, wanita itu menendang ban mobilnya. "_Aah cmon_!". Leon pun menghampiri wanita itu bermaksud menolong. '_s'cuse me..._'wanita itu menoleh, "_it seems you're having problem with your car..._".

"Y_ea... usual problem exactly... flat tire.._", balas wanita itu. Tapi wanita itu tampak santai saja tidak terlihat panik.

"Kau punya ban cadangan?",

"Sebenarnya sih iya.. tapi aku tak yakin, bannya sudah tua...",

"W_ell it's worth to try..._", saran Leon.

"Ya kau benar...sebentar...", dia mengambil ban di bagasi kecil di belakang mobilnya yang kecil itu. "Ok ini dia".. dia mengangkat ban yang berat itu. "H_ere let me help you..._", Leon menawarkan bantuan.

"N_o I got this..._", wanita itu menolak dan dia memang tampak kuat. Dia kemudian mengambil obeng untuk mengganti ban yang bocor dan memasang ban yang tadi, Leon merasa wanita itu benar benar mandiri dan kuat, Leon yang tadi berniat membantu hanya melihat saja. Entah kenapa Leon sepertinya pernah mendengar suara wanita itu... "Suaranya mirip dengan seseorang...", pikir Leon. Wanita itu pakai kacamata Leon tidak yakin tapi suaranya mirip, gelagatnya juga, akhirnya dia bertanya, "Apa kau...Claire... Claire Redfield?", wanita itu tersentak "yea, _how did you know_?", ternyata benar dugaan Leon.

"_It's me_", Leon membuka kacamatanya "Leon".

Claire terkejut, mungkin karena rambut Leon ketutup topi sama pake kacamata, "ooh Leon!", Claire juga membuka kacamatanya."_It's you_! Aku kira siapa! _Wow what a surprise_! Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Maksudku di pantai? Seperti bukan kau saja".

Claire menyapa Leon dengan banyak pertanyaan, Leon jadi bingung. "Well... hanya ingin berjalan-jalan ke pantai saja, Kau tahu, aku dalam masa liburan dari...",

"Misi", Claire langsung memotong.

"_Exactly_.." Leon tersenyum. "Bagaimana denganmu? Aku sendiri terkejut melihatmu di sini, di DC".

"Hampir sama denganmu, liburan, tapi bukan karena misi pastinya, aku kan bukan agen sepertimu"

"Kau masih bekerja di organisasi kemanusiaan Terrasave?", tanya Leon.

"Yah begitulah, aku masih betah rupanya dan sekarang... yah _just vacation with my hubbi_e".

"_What? Your husband?_", Leon kaget.

"_No no, my hubbie it's my lovely car, this car_", Claire tersenyum (Claire ngasih nama hubbie sama mobil kesayangannya^^).

"Oh ha ha", Claire bilang mobil mini coopernya itu suaminya, lucu sekali pikir Leon.

"Sudah berapa lama ya kita tidak...? Setahun? Kita belum pernah bertemu kan", tanya Claire."Yea sekitar setahun...", ujar Leon. Terus mereka terdiam tidak tahu mesti ngomong apa. _"Well..."_, jadi barengan ngomongnya, terus mereka tertawa (salting nih ceritanya he2).

Tiba tiba hp Claire bunyi, "_Yea hello... oh Chris! What's up_?..". Ternyata telepon itu dari Chris, kakaknya, Leon pernah bertemu dengan Chris tapi sudah lama, mereka juga sama sama agent. "Apa? Serius kau tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk menyenangkan perempuan yang kau sukai? Oh cmon...okay okay aku mengerti...ketemu disana ya...bye...", Claire menutup teleponnya.

"Si Chris, tampaknya aku harus pergi sekarang, dia membutuhkanku untuk aku memilihkan hadiah atau apapun itu buat pacarnya", kata Claire. "Oh..Siapa pacarnya?" tanya Leon penasaran, "Aku juga baru bertemu dengannya minggu lalu". "_Field partner_?", "Bukan kerjanya di belakang meja, yah seperti itulah. "Oh okay". "_Well _Leon_,_ saatnya aku pergi sekrang... aku rasa kita bisa bertemu lagi kan?" "_Sure, anytime_". "Okay then..." Claire bingung mau ngomong apa lagi "okay bye...", Claire masuk ke mobilnya, sebelum menjalankan mobilnya Leon memanggilnya "Claire! emm... bisa aku tahu berapa nomor teleponmu kalau kalau...?" "Oh kau kirim email saja padaku, kau masih punya kan? Masih sama kok, kalau kau mau ngobrol atau apa... okay? Bye!", Bruum brum, Claire pun pergi. Leon benar benar tidak menyangka bertemu Claire hari itu. Dan sepertinya Leon merasa senang.

.

Claire ke pusat perbelanjaan di kota, Chris kakaknya ada di sana, tepatnya di salah satu butik sedang bingung memilih-milih pakaian. "Hmm...aa Claire! Come here!", Claire menghampiri Chris. "Bagaimana menurutmu? This or this..?", Chris menunjukkan beberapa baju. Claire bingung juga. "Jadi kau mau memberinya baju...?" "_Yes_ _obviously, hey you have the same size with her_", mengukur bajunya pada Claire. "Hhh, kenapa tidak memberikannya sesuatu yang lebih berharga saja jadi dia tahu dia berharga bagimu". "Apa?", tanya Chris ga tahu. "Perhiasan bisa, kalung mungkin, _yeah girls love necklace_". "_Oo you're right_!", hhh capede pikir Claire pada kakaknya yang emang ga romantis. Akhirnya mereka ke toko perhiasan. Claire yang memilih kalungnya, kalung yang look simple tapi berkilau dan cantik. Selesailah sudah misi Claire dan Chris he2.

.

Leon sudah kembali ke apartemennya, tepat saat itu teleponnya berbunyi. "_Must be the mission.._" pikir Leon. Angkat ga angkat ga ya begitu pikirnya, cukup lama Leon berpikir, sampai akhirnya telepon berhenti berdering. Leon langsung ke komputernya, dia ingin menulis email ke Claire, sebelumnya dia ngecek dulu emailnya Claire masih ada ga ya... ternyata masih. Leon inget waktu itu Claire pernah ngirim email ke dia nanyain tentang sampel virus gitu (waktu di RE Veronica, author juga lupa persisnya he2). Leon bermaksud untuk ketemuan lagi sama Claire, dia pun mulai menulis... ee tapi dia bingung mau nulis apa. Bukannya kesannya jadi kayak pengen ngebet ketemu, pikirnya. Telepon tiba tiba berbunyi lagi, kali ini Leon mau ga mau mengangkatnya.

"_Yes Kennedy here_"

"...", si penelpon diam saja.

"_Hello? Anyone there_?"

"...", masih diam juga,

"Hey jika ini lelucon, ini tidak lucu, silakan kau mengerjai orang lain saja", Leon menutup teleponnya terus teleponnya bunyi lagi. "Really you!', omongan Leon terpotong.

"_Hello Mr. Kennedy, so nice to hear your voice.._", suara dari si penelpon gede dia pake pemalsu suara.

"_Who is this_?", tanya Leon.

_"What should I say hmm long friend of yours I can say that..._".

"Siapa?", Leon ga ngerti.

"Oh ya..apa kau masih berusrusan dengan _Umbrella biohazard...fighting their creation right_ ?"

"_Who the hell are you_?".

"Okay... ingat insiden di Maldives?" (Maladewa).

"Apa? Aku tak mengerti...".

"Salah satu dari misi-misi yang berhasil dilakukan oleh seorang Leon S. Kennedy oh tapi dia meninggalkan temannya disana..!", dengan nada sinis.

Leon masih confuse ama nih orang, siapa ya, terus dia menyebut Maldives tadi. Ya Leon pernah ada misi di sana, dia bilang juga kalo Leon meninggalkan temennya di sana...Leon berpikir keras, terus "Tunggu...kau...tidak mungkin kau...Richard...Richard Haley?"

"_Ha ha great memories Leon! Yes it's me Richard! Well well,_ katakan padaku bagaimana rasanya sudah meninggalkan temanmu yang ketika itu sudah sekarat dan sama sekali tidak punya kemampuan untuk bertahan, ha? Aku tak pernah menyangka seorang Leon S. Kennedy bisa melakukan hal seperti itu!"

"Richard... benarkah ini kau... kau masih hidup rupanya...syukurlah...", sebenernya Leon antara percaya ga percaya.

"_Hah! Shut the hell up_! Pengkhianatan tidak akan pernah bisa dimaafkan! Kau akan membayar ini semua!"

"Tunggu waktu itu aku benar-benar mengira kau sudah mati...aku tidak tahu..."

"Sudah terlambat untuk minta maaf! Aku tahu kau diperintah komandan untuk meninggalkanku disana mati perlahan-lahan".

Ada perdebatan sepertinya. (flashback) Richard Haley adalah partner Leon saat misi di Maldives sekitar dua tahun lalu, saat itu mereka menggempur salah satu tempat yang dipercaya sebagai markas Umbrella. Mereka terdesak, dan Richard pun terluka parah sampai tak sadarkan diri. Leon diperintahkan komandannya untuk memilih dua pilihan, segera mengebom tempat itu atau pergi. Leon memilih untuk memberi waktu dan memberitahukan temennya terluka. Komandannya akhirnya bersikeras untuk menyuruh Leon pergi, meninggalkan temannya yang mungkin sudah mati. Leon menolak pertamanya tapi setelah mengecek denyut Richard yang ternyata sudah tidak ada, Leon pun memutuskan pergi. Saat Leon naik helikopter, ada misil yang menghancurkan tempat itu, Leon pergi dengan hati yang sedih. Misi itu bisa dibilang berhasil, Leon selamat, pemerintah pun memuji Leon. Tapi sekarang ternyata ada orang yang mengaku Richard Haley, menelpon Leon mengatakan dia masih hidup... entah benar atau tidak.

"_As I said before you will pay Leon_!", nada orang ini geram sekali.

"Tunggu bagaimana kau bisa tahu nomor ini?", orang itu sudah menutup teleponnya, menyisakan banyak pertanyaan di benak Leon, benarkah itu Richard temannya? Bagaimana dia masih bisa hidup? Dan dia ingin balas dendam padanya.

* * *

Yak sudah, gimana he2? Review yak, boleh kritik, sarannya, akan sangat membantu saya dalam mengimprove penulisan cerita dan memotivasi pastinya, oya bagaimana dengan dicampur bahas Inggris? Saya pasti tetap mengusahakan supaya bahasa Indonesia lebih banyak tapi kalo lebih pengennya bahasa Indonesia Inggris akan saya hilangkan, tapi keren sih menurut saya he2, ok that's all, thanks!


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Capcom donk, tp ada krakter OC pny author sndiri, they're belong to me ho2, **a/n**: italic utk bhs Inggris, masi pake, keren soalnya XD

* * *

Part 2- Revealing

Leon jadi tidak tenang setelah orang yang mengaku Richard Haley menelponnya. Keesokan harinya dia ke kantornya, kantor agent tepatnya untuk memberi tahu soal itu. Dia ke ruangan komandannya.

"_Ah you Leon! What's going on? You show up in my office._" Leon menceritakan semuanya.

_"...That's strange, Richard Haley was confirmed death, it couldn't be him."_

"Lalu bagaimana dia bisa tahu tentang misi di Maldives?... Terlebih lagi jika dia bukan Richard... apa tujuannnya mengaku-ngaku sebagai Richard? Dia juga bilang dia mau balas dendam terhadapku..."

"Jelas, seseorang punya dendam padamu, Leon, bisa saja orang dari Umbrella atau..."

Leon memotong ucapan komandannya, "_I don't think that way, Commander._"

"_Hey an agent like you could have enemies, they will do anything to block your way..._"

"Hhh saya benar-benar tidak tertarik untuk mempunyai musuh," menghela napas.

"Leon saya bisa menjamin orang itu bukanlah Richard Haley, kemungkinan yang terbaik adalah mungkin orang itu hanya ingin mengerjaimu apapun yang terjadi saya yakin kau pasti bisa mengatasi orang asing ini dengan kapabilitasmu... iya kan?"

"..." Leon merasa tidak yakin, apapun bisa terjadi kan, hal buruk sekalipun.

"Oh ya Leon tentang misi, kau sudah diinform kan?"

"Ya, tentang itu komandan... saya memutuskan untuk tidak mengambilnya..."

"Oh kenapa? Ini misi yang sangat penting, kami baru saja menerima detail lebih lanjut, yang ternyata misi ini berkaitan dengan black market."

"Black market?"

"Ya sesorang atau sekelompok orang baru-baru ini menjual sampel virus-virus dari perusahaan Umbrella, orang-orang ini diperkirakan orang dalam dari Umbrella sendiri."

_ 'That is bad... many people could get contaminated by the virus!" _

"Sebenarnya orang-orang ini baru menjual ke salah satu perusahaan swasta, perusahaan itu membeli sampel virus dalam jumlah yang banyak dari black market, black market ini memang baru beroperasi, kami masih menginvestigasi perusahaan yang mana. Dan kau tahu Leon, perusahaan yang bersekongkol dengan black market dan operasi black market ini... semuanya terjadi di D.C."

"Apa?," Leon kaget. "Itu...! Benar-benar buruk... tapi sejauh ini mereka belum menjual ke publik kan?"

"_No they knew the risk will be bigger,_ maksudku resiko mereka ditangkap akan lebih besar dan keuntungan menjual virus-virus tersebut tidak sebesar dibanding menjual ke perusahaan."

_"...I will take the mission_," kata Leon jadi berubah pikiran, merasa kalau misi ini memang sangat penting.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, tugasmu nanti adalah mencari lokasi adanya operasi penjualan virus, diperkirakan mereka akan mulai menjual lagi, ini..." komandan Leon menyerahkan berkas-berkas. "Kau bisa mencari info dari sini atau... para sumber terpercaya di lapangan, oh dan nantinya kau juga akan bekerja sama dengan agent-agent lain dari beberapa divisi, "_I hope you all can really get along... and hmm what else...?_" komandannya bingung mau jelasin apa lagi.

"Jadi intinya saya harus menghentikan mereka dengan memakai cara apapun?"

"_Yes! That's the point, I don't care if you want to break their bones, or kill them if you have too, just eliminate the black market operation._"

Leon mengangguk, "_okay that's it I hope you succes, dismiss,_" Leon beranjak pergi, "oh dan Leon saya tidak tahu... saya seperti punya perasaan buruk tentang misi ini... apapun bisa terjadi hati-hatilah Leon... sebisa mungkin cegahlah Umbrella Crisis ini di D.C..."

_"... I see commander I will do my best_," Leon pun pergi.

.

Di apartemen Chris, Claire ke situ untuk mengunjungi kakaknya. Dia menekan bel pintunya berkali kali tapi tak ada jawaban, dia pun menggunakan kunci cadangan dan masuk. Claire bingung kakaknya pergi ke mana, bisanya jam segini Chris ada di rumah. Claire mengecek ke kamar dia tidak ada, apa dia kencan dengan cewenya begitu pikir Claire. Terus Claire melihat meja kerjanya berantakan dengan kertas kertas, "_Oh my..._" Claire berusaha merapikan, dia tak sengaja membaca salah satu kertas, yang lain juga, "_what is this..? black market..? no...this can't be happening..._"

.

Sudah malam, Chris akhirnya pulang, dia terkejut melihat Claire, "_Claire you're here_?" tanya Chris. "_Just where the hell have you been? _Baru pulang jam segini?", Claire kelamaan nunggu. "Beberapa hal... ya aku harus mengurus beberapa hal..." Chris bingung mao ngomong apa.

"Oh benarkah?" Claire ga percaya, lalu dia menunjukkan file file Chris. "Ini? Bagaimana dengan ini?"

"_Whoa that's not polite seeing my stuffs Claire_"

"_No more secrets remember especially to Umbrella cases?_" Claire melihat lihat lagi file itu, "Ini benar-benar hal yang serius kan, mengerikan bisa dibilang...virus-virus bisa dijual ke siapa saja"

"...Sudah kemarikan file itu," mengambil file dari Claire, "Aku tahu ini sangat buruk, tapi Claire... kau mengharapkan apa? Jadi aku bisa mengikutsertakanmu ke dalam misi begitu? _Na ah I don't think so_".

"Mungkin itu pemikiranmu yang bagus Chris, kau tahu betul bagaimana perasaanku pada Umbrella dan warisan mereka, dan yang membuatku resah, virus-virus bisa masuk ke kantong orang, itu gila!, _Chris listen I will not sit and relax for this, please count me in._"

Chris berpikir "Tidak Claire aku bilang tidak, tidak, aku lelah", Chris ke kamarnya, Claire bete.

.

Keesokan harinya di salah satu stasiun, ada panggilan misi yang melaporkan ada kemunculan anggota black market di salah satu stasiun. Leon sudah duluan ke sana, Chris tiba setelah Leon. "_Well look at here_", kata Chris melihat Leon "_Long time no see Kennedy_", berjabat tangan dengan Leon.

"Chris," balas Leon menjabat tangannya. Mereka ngobrol sebentar, Leon juga memberi tahu kalau dia sudah ketemu Claire.

"_So you already met my sister ha?_... kau tahu dia sangat ingin ikut misi ini setelah dia... tanpa izin melihat file-fileku."

"Benarkah?", Leon tersenyum mendengarnya, "Kau punya adik yang benar-benar pengertian Chris"

Mereka disuruh mengamati tersangka dulu. "Jadi itu tersangkanya ha?", tanya Chris.

"Yep", jawab Leon singkat.

"_So,_ _what are we waiting for? Just kick his ass!_", Chris udah ga sabar.

"_No, we can't do that Mr Redfield_", kata seorang agent lain yang melaporkan tersangka itu di stasiun, "Kita harus memastikan dulu apa dia benar-benar anggota black market"

"Cih!", Chris sembari meludah membuang permen karetnya. Dan benar saja orang itu memang tampak mencurigakan, dia membawa bawa _brief case_, kemudian dia bertemu orang lain, tampaknya terjadi perbincangan dia menyerahkan _brief case_ itu ke orang satunya. Orang satunya membuka untuk mengecek, terlihat sebuah tabung tabung kecil yang sepertinya virus. "Hey itu!" seru Chris, orang yang mengambil _brief case_ sudah pergi. "Ayolah kita tidak bisa diam saja di sini!"

"Tolong bersabar sedikit lagi tuan Redfield," agent lain berusaha menenangkan Chris.

"_No more patient,_" kata Leon dia duluan menghampiri pria itu. Dia berjalan menyusuri peron dengan cepat ke arah tersangka.

"_Kennedy's moving, he's moving!_" kata beberapa agent lain yang ternyata juga ada di situ melalui _walkie-talkie_ mereka, sejenis alat komunikasi. Pria itu sadar dia langsung lari, Leon mengejarnya, mereka kejar kejaran di sepanjang peron. Tapi pria itu terlalu cepat, hampir tidak tertangkap, tiba2 bruakk!. Pria itu dibanting oleh seseorang, seorang wanita tepatnya... yang ternyata Claire. Claire datang dari depan pria itu menjegal kakinya, memilintir tangannya dan membantingnya. Leon kaget, "Claire...?" "Leon! Ini buruanmu kan?" Kata Claire masih menahan pria itu, "_just stay down you_!" "Aargh!" pria itu kesakitan. Akhirnya pria itu tertangkap dan dibawa ke kantor agent.

.

Di depan kantor agent, Claire dan Chris sedang bicara, Leon ada di dalam gedung. "Lihat kan aku bisa diandalkan"

"_Hmph yea yea, but still no_" kata Chris.

"Chris!" Claire jadi kesel.

"Kau mengikutiku kan?" tanya Chris, "ck ck"

"Tidak kok!, Aku kebetulan memang ingin ke stasiun, aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat"

"_Not buying that,_" maksudnya Chris ga percaya. Claire emang berani sih orangnya kadang nekat.

Leon di ruang interogasi bersama satu agent, mereka ingin mengintrogasi tersangka tadi. Suasana sangat tegang dan serius. Pertanyaan pertanyaan ditujukan kepada tersangka seperti siapa dia sebenarnya, di mana markas black market, ada berapa anggotanya, ke mana saja mereka akan menjual virus virus itu. Tapi tak ada satupun yang dijawab oleh orang misterius itu. Leon dan agent pendampingnya mulai habis kesabaran. Agent itu mendobrak meja Braak! "_Dammit! Why you keep your mouth shut ha_?, _this guy just make my day!_" Si tersangka cuma tersenyum licik. "Kau lihat apa ha?" memegang kerah si tersangka.

"Aaron tenanglah, kita beri dia waktu untuk merenungi nasibnya dulu disini, mungkin nanti dia akan mau bicara, lagipula kau harus menenangkan diri juga kan," saran Leon.

"Hhh baiklah, kau beruntung," menunjuk ke tersangka. Leon dan teman agennya pun keluar tapi masih di depan pintu ruang interogasi. Mereka ngobrol sebentar, Leon memperhatikan tersangka dari kaca di pintu, si tersangka sedang menunduk. Leon memutuskan untuk pulang, sisanya dilanjutkan teman agennya. Sesampainya di luar gedung Leon ketemu Claire dan Chris. "_You guys still here_?"

"Yeah, aku hanya ingin menginformasikan kalau kita perlu berdiskusi lebih lanjut tentang misi ini, kita bertiga, besok di apartemen Chris?" kata Claire.

"Lihat kan Leon, betapa keras kepalanya dia!" seru Chris dari deket mobilnya. Claire ngelirik tajam ke Chris, "_well? Can you make it tomorrow? It's on Roxwell apartment room 34."_

"Yea sure... aku tahu tempatnya..."

"_Great then see you tomorrow_..." Leon, Claire saling memandang sesaat, dan Claire pun pulang naik mobil Chris. Leon masih di luar gedung, dia masuk ke mobil tapi dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan tersangka tadi.

Di mobil Chris, "Apa maksudnya tadi?" tanya Chris, "Apa?" Claire bingung. "Kalian saling memandang tadi," kata Chris santai menggoda Claire. "Hah apa?, ha ha tidak ada apa apa!", Claire mengira omongan Chris aneh dan lucu.

.

Di ruang interogasi, ternyata firasat Leon benar, tersangka tadi tampak mengeluarkan suatu kapsul dari balik lidah, kemudian dia menelan kapsul itu. Tak beberapa lama agen Aaron masuk, "Apa kau sudah selesai merenung?" Tersangka tadi langsung merusak borgol yang membelenggu tangannya, dan mendorong Aaron jatuh cukup jauh, Aaron kaget, dia melihat tersangka itu menjadi persis seperti zombie, dia juga kuat, langsung menghampiri Aaron, dan ingin menggigitnya, Aaron menahannya sekuat tenaga, hampir saja giginya mengenai dadanya, "_What the? Fu*k! Help_!"

Dorr!, _head shot_, tepat di kepala tersangka itu, Leon yang menembaknya. "Bagaimana dia bisa...?" tanya Leon, dia juga terkejut. "Aku tidak tahu, tahu-tahu dia berubah!" Aaron masih panik. "Dia pasti membawa sampel virus di tubuhnya...", kata Leon sambil mengecek badan orang itu, di mulutnya ada bekas serbuk dari kapsul tadi. "...Dia menyembunyikannya di mulutnya... dia lebih memilih mati daripada berbicara..." Leon benar-benar bingung dengan kasus ini dia bertekad akan menemukan dalang di balik semua ini dan menumpas black market.

To be continued...

* * *

udh mulai seru niih! ehem Rn'R thx \(^o^)/


	4. Chapter 3

Thaks yach yg udh pda review, sgt mmbantu saiah soalny ;), lnjut chapter 3 y :)

**Disclaimer**: Capcom, **Warning**: bs OC, bs OOC, **a/n**: Author goggling buat jenis weapon RE he2, jd tau d :) Huruf Italic buat bahasa Inggris, tp spertiny skrng lbh bnyk Indony y, ga ada alasan sih cmn pengen ajah yang chapter ini lebih banyak Indony ;)

* * *

Close to Crisis

Part 3- Encounter

Keesokan paginya, Leon menepati janji untuk pergi ke apartemen Chris. Di ruangan Chris, sebelum memulai Claire menawarkan minuman, "Kamu mau minum apa Leon?, Kopi, teh atau susu?"

"Kopi saja"

"Oke"

"Ha susu? Claire _really_?", tanya Chris bingung sambil ketawa, memangnya Leon anak kecil pikirnya. Mereka duduk di ruang tamu, Claire lalu mengantar minuman ke meja, mereka siap mulai pembicaraan, Chris mulai ngomong. "Jadi...Leon...kau suka sama Claire?", tanya Chris santai, Leon Claire kaget, Claire yang lagi minum jadi tersedak lagian tau-tau Chris nanya gitu.

"Kamu ini kenapa sih Chris? _Great_!", si Claire kesal, Leon diem aja, tapi kayaknya rada malu. "Misinya Chris! Misi!" si Claire masih kesel.

"Hey aku kan cuma memastikan saja, ya kalau misalnya kalian benar..."

"Chris!", Leon, Claire sama-sama teriak ke Chris.

"Okay okay sorry, ehem, apa yang mau dibahas sebenarnya aku juga bingung kau kan yang minta kita berdiskusi soal ini Claire"

"Hhh banyak yang bisa dibahas, seperti apa tujuan mereka, apa saja informasi yang bisa didapat, aku ingin tahu semua itu."

"Oh ya bagaimana kemarin Leon, kau berhasil mendapat keterangan dari tersangka?" Chris nanya Leon ingin tahu.

"Sayangnya tidak karena dia berubah menjadi zombie karena minum sejenis kapsul yang mengandung virus dan aku menembaknya"

"Wow siapa yang menduga itu" Chris agak terkejut.

"Kita tidak bisa diam saja, kita harus bertindak", kata Claire.

"Yah tentu kau kan memang ingin terlibat apa perlu kuingatkan lagi kamu ini warga sipil Claire."

"Lantas kenapa? Heh apa kau lupa aku adalah satu satunya yang selamat dari insiden di Racoon city bersama Leon tentunya, insiden di Rockfort, lalu ikut andil dalam kasus Wilpharma di mana itu adalah misi Leon memang secara tidak sengaja aku terlibat tapi Leon saja tidak keberatan waktu itu", Claire ngomong panjang lebar Chris hanya menganguk-ngangguk, "Chris kamu tidak mendengarkan aku ya?"

"Aku harus ngomong apa memang semuanya itu benar, tapi tetap saja kau itu kan perempuan, warga sipil, tidak seharusnya ikut campur dalam misi yang ditugaskan pemerintah", nada Chris mulai naik.

"Hah! Leon _please helping me here_," Claire mengharap Leon membelanya.

Leon tadinya duduk jadi berdiri di deket meja karena liat Claire ama Chris debat, "ya... kakakmu benar Claire, kita tidak akan tahu misi ini bisa sangat berbahaya, walau kamu punya pengalaman sebelumnya...tetap saja..."

"Tuh dengarkan Leon, bagus kau sependapat denganku, tos jauh", Chris mengajak Leon tos jauh. Claire jadi kesel

"Kok kau malah dukung Chris sih? Lihat kepalanya jadi besar, kalian benar benar lupa kemampuanku seperti apa rupanya, aku bukan anak kecil lagi, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri aku sering menjatuhkan lawan karena aku memang bisa melakukannya, kalian lihat saja kemarin kalau bukan aku bagaimana tersangka itu akan tertangkap ha?"

"Kami profesional pasti akan bisa menjatuhkannya walau kau tidak ada"

"Hah! Benarkah..? Pokoknya aku punya kemampuan untuk ini, meskipun aku bukan profesional, aku sudah seperti profesional", mata Claire menatap tajam.

"Adikmu benar Chris, biarkan saja dia ikut misi..." kata Leon.

"Cepat sekali kau berubah pikiran Leon, sesaat tadi kau kan mendukungku."

"Aku sehati dengannya", kata Claire, "aa maksudku, kami sependapat dalam beberapa hal."

"Hhh... memang kalian ini masih muda ya... tidak terlalu banyak yang dipikirkan sedangkan aku... sudah 30-an begini tapi tetap saja hidupku hampa...", Chris jadi mengeluh.

"Apa maksudmu?", tanya Claire,

"Yah... aku masih saja sendiri di umur segini tidak punya partner hidup... gara-gara mengemban tugas negara..."

"Bukannya kamu sudah punya pacar Chris, si Julie itu kan? Lagipula kemarin kau membelikannya kalung kan, sudah kamu berikan?" tanya Claire penasaran.

"Dia menolaknya..."

"Apa? Aneh sekali, masa ada perempuan menolak kalung pemberian pacarnya!", Claire merasa kesal dengan pacar kakaknya.

"Bukan hanya kalungnya, orangnya juga..." Claire dan Leon bingung, "_She rejected me..._"

"Maksudnya, kau belum pacaran dengannya?" tanya Claire kaget.

"Lebih tepatnya cinta sepihak.. aku menganggapnya menarik dan dia mengingatkanku akan sesorang... jadinya aku memutuskan untuk menjadikannya pacar tapi dia tidak bersedia katanya aku orang yang tidak bisa ditebak dan dia takut padaku hhh..." Chris memelas.

"Takut? Ha ha, oh karena badanmu begitu besar Chris, perempuan mungkin takut kalau kau suka menggunakan kekerasan, lagian badan besar banget", kata Claire sambil senyum-senyum.

"Iya iya, aku tahu aku tidak seperti Leon yang punya wajah tampan, muda, banyak prestasi... tapi aku kan berhak mempunyai kekasih, sesorang untuk berbagi."

Mendengar ucapan Chris, si Leon jadi senyum sendiri, "Ya itu memang benar, sangking banyaknya yang bilang aku begitu aku sendiri sampai bosan, tak termasuk beberapa wanita sering mendekatiku selama misi atau diluar misi, padahal aku tidak memintanya, hhh... memang sudah nasib aku seperti ini" kata Leon santai.

"Kau ini bangga apa menyesal? _Verry funny_ Leon," Claire ketawa. "Chris aku yakin kau akan menemukan sesorang yang tepat untukmu suatu saat pasti, kau harus yakin juga bisa saja dalam waktu dekat," Claire berusaha menghibur Chris yang patah hati. "Sebenarnya aku juga bingung kenapa kita jadi membahas masalahmu Chris? Kita kan bicara tentang misi..." Omongan Claire tepotong oleh dering dari alat semacam pager punya Chris.

Chris membaca pesannya, ternyata panggilan untu misi berikutnya. "... Baiklah... agen lain menginform bahwa mereka menemukan lokasi yang diperkirakan markas _black market_, tampak ada beberapa orang mencurigakan di sekitar situ, Leon kau juga ikut", Chris mengajak Leon dan Leon langsung menanggapi, "Dan kamu Claire maaf sepertinya kamu tidak bisa ikut kamu tetap disini ok?"

"Tapi!"

"Tidak ada tapi tapi, ayo Leon", mereka pun pergi. Claire bingung dengan sikap keras kepala dan terlalu protektif kakaknya. Dia memutuskan hal lain, dia tahu Chris menyimpan serangkaian senjata di apartemennya, dia menggeser sebuah lemari yang cukup besar di dekat ruang kerja Chris, dan ada ruangan di balik ruangan itu. Claire masuk, di ruangan itu terdapat banyak senjata, berbagai jenis dan ukuran. "Hmph, aku tahu rahasiamu Chris," kata Claire menyeringai, "_Sorry Chris, but I'm not your babysister anymore... Okay..._", Claire tampak memilih-milih, "aku ambil ini saja _Eagle handgun_ dan beberapa peluru... ah ini juga TMP... yak cukup aku pinjam ya Chris...", Claire mengambil dua jenis senjata dan beberapa peluru, kemudian dia siap menyusul Chris.

.

.

Lokasi misi Chris dan Leon kali ini di sebuah pabrik tua yang tidak terpakai lagi, banyak barang-barang rongsokan di sekitar pabrik, ada gerbong kereta usang, ada kayu-kayu, dan barang rongsokan lain. Ada dua agent yang sedang mengamati lokasi dari jauh di tempat yang agak tinggi, satunya perempuan dan satunya laki laki, mereka _rookie agent_, agen yang masih baru. "Hey, kau sudah menginformkan Chris Redfield?" tanya agen yang perempuan dengan suara pelan, seperti berbisik.

"Sudah kok", kata _rookie agent _yang cowo.

"Kok lama sekali dia datang... jangan jangan kau salah kirim pesan"

"Mana mungkin sih, sudah jelas ke Chris Redfield masa kau tidak percaya. Ngomong-ngomong kau yakin ini tempatnya?", tanya agen laki-laki.

"_Positive_, ada saksi mata yang melihat kegiatan mencurigakan disini..."

"Tapi dari tadi tidak terjadi apa apa...?"

"Sudah kau diam saja, mana si Chris?" agen wanita jadi kesel karena temennya bawel.

"Hei kalian!", kata sesorang dari belakang mereka.

"Siapa sih?", agen wanita menoleh. "Ah tuan Redfield! Kami sudah menunggu anda dari tadi."

"Kalian agen yang bertugas di sini?" tanya Chris.

"Iya! Saya Esmay dan ini Pete, beri salam Pete!", agak bentak ke Pete, galak nih Esmay.

"Sa salam tuan Redfield!" kata agen Pete canggung.

"_You guys funny_, oh ya ini partnerku Leon S. Kennedy, mugkin kalian sudah dengar..."

"Ah! Anda benar tuan Kennedy?, agen pribadi presiden yang terkenal itu? Yang misinya sering berhasil dan mendapatkan penghargaan dari pemerintah?", kata mereka barengan.

"Ya begitulah..."

"Senang bertemu anda!" langsung rebutan menjabat tangannya.

"Wah Leon kau benar, persis seperti katamu tadi di apartemen", si Chris tersenyum kecut tanda ngiri. "Jadi bagaimana apa yang kalian dapat?"

"Iya begini kami sudah mengawasi tempat ini sejak beberapa jam yang lalu, ada saksi yang mengatakan ada sekelompok orang melakukan kegiatan mencurigakan disini, tapi semenjak tadi belum terjadi apa apa", kata mereka bergantian. Chris meminta teropong untuk melihat lihat pabriknya, dan sekitar situ. Ketika Chris melihat, ternyata ada pergerakan tiga orang di luar pabrik.

"Ah itu mereka!" seru Pete.

"Sshh! Berisik!" Esmay menggeplak kepala Pete. Tapi sepertinya ada yang aneh dua orang itu terlibat percecokan dengan orang satunya, orang satunya memakai tudung kepala, dia memarahi dua orang itu, mengambil paksa tas dari mereka, tapi mereka tidak terima dan berniat menghajarnya. Orang bertudung itu dengan cepat mengelak, mengeluarkan pisau dan menusuk dua orang itu dengan cepat... dua orang itu mati. Para agen terkejut melihatnya, lalu orang bertudung itu masuk ke pabrik. "Kau lihat apa yang kulihat Leon?" "Yea... ini semakin serius." Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk ke pabrik menangkap orang itu.

"Hati hati yaa!", Pete dan Esmay dadah-dadah dan tetap di situ untuk berjaga-jaga dan juga emang takut.

.

Chris dan Leon mulai mendekati pabrik, mereka mengeluarkan senjata masing-masing, Chris sejenis TMP, ukurannya cukup besar, Leon sejenis _Baretta_ dan _Black Tail_ handgun favoritnya sebagai senjata cadangan. Mereka tetap waspada terhadap keadaan sekitar, mereka pun mulai memasuki pabrik, sebelum masuk, mereka menginspeksi keadaan di dalam. "Clear!" kata Leon. "Disini juga tak ada", kata Chris. Mereka masuk lebih dalam lagi, pabrik itu remang remang, hanya ada cahaya dari satu jendela.

"Ini ruangan terakhir sudah tidak ada lagi... tapi ke mana orang itu?", kata Chris.

"Kalian mencariku?" ada suara yang entah dari mana karena tidak kelihatan, tiba tiba ada pisau yang terlempar ke arah Chris. Zleeb!

"Chris awas!", Leon langsung mendorong Chris, jadinya pisau itu tidak mengenainya.

"... _Thanks_ Leon"

"Ha ha!" Orang itu menampakan dirinya ke dekat cahaya, karena bertudung, wajahnya tidak terlihat. "_Hello_ Leon...!"

Leon tersentak, "Siapa kau?"

"Ini aku kawanmu yang seharusnya sudah mati," mendongakkan wajahnya sehingga tampak separuh.

"Richard?"

To be continued...

* * *

Cliffhanger is coolz ^^ RnR y, sgt brarti buat author utk tau dmana slhny, dn kesan2ny, jd bs ningkatin lgi nextny ;) thxx


	5. Chapter 4

Close to Crisis

Part 4-One Step Closer

"Kalian mencariku?", ada suara yang entah dari mana karena tidak kelihatan, tiba tiba ada pisau yang terlempar ke arah Chris, Zleeb!

"Chris awas!", Leon langsung mendorong Chris, jadinya pisau itu tidak mengenainya.

'Thanks Leon."

"Ha ha!" Orang itu menampakan dirinya ke dekat cahaya, karena bertudung wajahnya tidak terlihat. "Hello Leon...!"

Leon tersentak, "Siapa kau?"

"Ini aku kawanmu yang seharusnya sudah mati," mendongakkan wajahnya sehingga tampak separuh.

"Richard?"

"Tidak mungkin! Kau seharusnya sudah mati...!"

"Siapa dia Leon?", tanya Chris.

"Mantan partnerku, seharusnya dia sudah mati saat misi... bagaimana bisa kau?..!"

"Ha ha aku sendiri juga bingung Leon, yang aku ingat betul aku melihatmu meninggalkanku saat aku sekarat..." Richaed mencoba mengingat-ngingat lagi, "aku berusaha mengerahkan seluruh tenagaku yang tersisa untuk keluar dari neraka itu, aku sempat melihatmu naik helikopter dan... kemudian aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi... tahu-tahu aku sudah hidup kembali... Hmph! _It's payback time Leon_!" Richard menekan semacam tombol, kemudian pintu besar di ruanga itu terbuka, dari dalamnya keluar puluhan zombie, mengarah ke Chris dan Leon. Mereka langsung menembaki zombie-zombie itu dengan cepat dan akurat. Chris menggunakan TMP nya, sejenis rapid gun ke beberapa zombie, ada yang langsung mati mengenai kepala. Leon mengandalkan handgunnya dengan tembakan head shot berkali-kali.

"Bagaimana bisa ada zombie disini?" kata Chris sambil menembaki zombie-zombie itu. "Ha ha! Bisa dibilang mereka eksperimen, mereka penduduk lokal!"

"Apa?", Chris dan Leon terkejut. "Brengsek sekali kau! Membuat mereka menjadi zombie!" seru Chris. Lalu ada zombie yang memegang punggung Chris dan kakinya. Chris kewalahan, dia menembak kepala zombie yang dibawah, Leon menembak zombie yang di punggung Chris, saat yang sama ada zombie di belakang Leon bersiap menyerang, Chris menembak head shot zombie itu. Zombie-zombie itu cukup cepat dan banyak, ada lagi dan lagi, mereka kewalahan.

"Leon!", teriak Richard, "saatnya kau berhadapan denganku, sudah cukup pemanasan kan?" Richard langsung melompat ke arah Leon, menendang ke arahnya, Leon berhasil menghindar, pistolnya jatuh.

"Apa tujuanmu Richard?"

"Simple saja, chaos! Haah!" mereka pun bertarung, Richard mengandalkan pisaunya, dia ahli menggunakan pisau, mereka bertarung jarak dekat. Richard mencoba menusuk Leon berkali-kali, Leon hampir kena, gerakan Richard juga sangat cepat. Chris jadi sendirian menghabisi zombie, dia dikepung... Lalu ada yang menembaki zombie-zombie dari belakang mereka, yaitu adik tercintanya Claire.

"Claire!"

"Untung saja aku kesini kan! Kau punya banyak penggemar Chris" Claire masih sempet bercanda. Claire berdiri membelakangi Chris, dan mereka mulai menembaki zombie-zombie, tembakan Claire juga cepat dan akurat bahkan lebih cepat dari Chris. Selagi Claire mengisi peluru, ada zombie yang terlalu dekat, Claire menendang zombie itu dan langsung menembaknya.

"Cukup seru kan!" canda Chris.

"Hmph! Seru? Ini gila," jawab Claire santai, tetap menembak.

Leon dan Richard masih bertarung, Leon sudah cape, tapi entah kenapa Richard tidak. Richard mencoba menusuk Leon, Leon menghindar dan memelintir tangannya hingga pisaunya terlepas. Richard menjedukkan kepala belakangnya ke muka Leon, kemudian berbalik membanting Leon, dia juga mengambil pisaunya yang jatuh dan siap menusuk Leon yang terbaring. Pisau dihunuskan, Leon sigap menahan tangannya, mereka adu kekuatan, pisau itu hampir mengenai dada Leon.

"Leon!" seru Claire, dia mengarahkan pistol ke Richard dan menembaknya, Richard menangkis peluru itu dengan pisaunya, "_what the_?" Claire lalu menembaki lagi dengan peluru yang tersisa, Richard menangkisnya berkali-kali, peluru Claire habis. Chris yang sudah menghabisi zombie-zombie lalu ikut menembak Richard, Richard melesat, sadar dia sendirian, dia memutuskan untuk kabur.

"Ini belum berakhir Leon...! Kalian semua bersiaplah! Keadaan ini akan lebih buruk buat kalian! Ha ha!" Dia melompat tinggi ke atas memecahkan jendela, dan tidak terlihat lagi. Para jagoan kita teheran-heran dengan Richard.

"Mana mungkin ada manusia bisa menangkis peluru bekali-kali hanya dengan pisau?" kata Chris, "belum lagi, dia melompat setinggi itu!"

"Leon kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Claire pada Leon yang sudah berdiri tapi masih cape.

"Iya...thanks. Richard...dia bukan lagi Richard..." Leon tidak mengerti apa yang telah terjadi dengan mantan partnernya itu. Misi yang menegangkan hari itu pun berakhir.

.

.

Di tempat lain di salah satu perusahaan swasta. Intec Corporation, perusahaan yang bisa dibilang baru berdiri, bergerak di bidang penelitian dan pengembangan teknologi untuk kimia dan farmasi. Perusahaan ini pernah diminta bekerja sama oleh pemerintah untuk menganalisa virus-virus mematikan yang bisa menyerang manusia dan itu juga termasuk virus dari Umbrella. Karena kasus Umbrella semakin sering terjadi dan menjadi isu global, Intec pun diminta secara khusus oleh pemerintah untuk menganalisa virus-virus Umbrella dan membuat vaksin pencegahnya. Selain Intec juga ada perusahaan lain yang diminta pemerintah seperti Wilpharma, yang sekarang sudah hancur, gara-gara seseorang yang ternyata mantan ilmuwan Umbrella, Frederic Downing. Intec terbilang cukup membantu bagi pemerintah hanya saja... Intec bisa melakukan kesalahan seperti Wilpharma. Ya perusahaan swasta yang memasok virus dalam jumlah besar dari black market adalah Intec.

Biro-biro agen sudah mengetahui hal ini salah satunya BSAA (Bioterrorism Security Assesment Alliance), tempat Chris bernaung. BSAA juga mengirim agennya yang lain untuk menyusup ke Intec tepatnya menyamar sebagai karyawan disana. Tugas agen yang satu ini menginformasikan apa saja kegiatan Intec, teknologi apa yang mereka punya, dan dimana virus-virus disimpan. Si agen sudah menyamar sejak sebulan yang lalu dan belum ada pihak Intec yang tahu jati dirinya.

.

Di laboratorium Intec, para ilmuwan sibuk meneliti virus-virus, ada yang memperhatikan mereka Brenda Greyson, pemilik Intec, dan sekretarisnya. "Hmm...aku harap penelitian virus bisa selesai tepat pada waktunya, ayo," kata Brenda pada sekretarisnya. Sekretaris itu, seorang wanita yang keliatan muda, berambut pirang sebahu, memakai kacamata, dan dia baru masuk sebulan yang lalu, dialah agen BSAA yang menyamar, namanya... Jill Valentine. Jill sempat memperhatikan lagi ilmuwan-ilmuwan itu bekerja lalu menyusul Brenda. Di ruangan Brenda, "tolong jadwalkan pertemuan dengan direksi lain minggu ini dan...pihak dari Tricell ya minggu ini juga..." kata Brenda kepada Jill.

"Yes mam, _anything else_?",

"Sudah kurasa cukup...",

"Kalau begitu saya permisi"

"Ah Jill!",

"Yes mam?",

'Tidak... tidak ada apa-apa", Jill keluar. "Hmph aku sudah tahu rahasiamu Jill...", kata Brenda menyeringai.

Jill berjalan cepat ke ruangannya, kemudian dia menggunakan video communicationnya untuk mengkontak BSAA, "disini Jill, ya aku ingin menginformkan ada pertemuan direksi minggu ini dan dengan pihak Tricell ya Tricell, ternyata Intec punya hubungan dengan Tricell... bisa saja mereka pemasok virus selain black market oh ya aku sudah mengirim email denah perusahaan ini kan?", Jill sambil membuka denah di komputernya, "kemungkinan diletakkannya virus-virus itu ada di G4 dan F5 virus-virus itu harus dimusnahkan, baik, _over and out_," Jill selesai menginformkan data barunya.

.

Di kantor agen Leon, Leon sedang berdiskusi dengan komandannya, ada Chris juga, dan Claire. Leon menceritakan tentang misi yang baru saja dialaminya bersama Chris dan Claire, dan juga tentang Richard Haley. Komandan meminta Leon dan Chris menangkap Richard _dead or alive_, dan mengizinkan Claire untuk membantu misi, karena dilihat juga dari _personal record_ Claire yang cukup menjanjikan, dan biro-biro agen juga sudah _aware_ tentang Claire. "Ya Ms. Redfield, saya sudah banyak mendengar tentang anda terutama dari Leon, saya sangat terkesan pada anda, anda sangat berani nona Claire," kata komandannya Leon.

"Ah tidak, saya tidak bisa begitu berani kalau tidak dilatih kakak saya ini dari belasan tahun," Claire menepuk bahu Chris.

"Oh benarkah? Wah tuan Redfield anda benar2 memperhitungkan segalanya ya, adik anda jadi sama dengan anda, sama2 hebat dan berjasa buat negara ha ha," semuanya ikut tertawa, lalu diam lagi. "Jadi Richard Haley benar2 masih hidup ya...? sulit dipercaya..." kata Komandan.

"Ya sir, saya juga awalnya tidak percaya tapi itu benar dia, dia... menjadi lebih kuat... dan cepat..." Leon ingat2 lagi tentang Richard.

"Baik, saya ingin kau menghentikan dia apapun caranya, sudah jelas dia dalang dari kasus ini, tentu juga dengan kalian Redfields, kalian diharapkan kerjasamanya," tersenyum pada semuanya.

"Yes sir!" jagoan kita jadi semangat.

Saat keluar dari ruang komandan, Chris berpapasan dengan anggota BSAA di lobi. "Lho kau...!"

"Ah Mr. Redfield, sir," dia memberi hormat pada Chris.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Saya sebagai perwakilan dari BSAA, sir untuk menghadiri pertemuan dengan biro-biro agen lain di sini"

"Oh... itu saja?" tanya Chris.

"Sebenarnya tidak sir.., saya dan beberapa anggota lain kesini untuk memantau keadaan agen yang turun ke lapangan"

"Apa maksudnya, ada agen lain yang bertugas selain aku? "

"Iya, dia mendapat lokasi perusahaan swasta yang memasok virus-virus"

"Benarkah? Dimana?"

"Intec Corporation namanya sir"

"Siapa yang bertugas?"

"Dia.. Ms. Valentine, sir"

"Apa?", Chris kaget, Claire dan Leon jadi ikut kaget denger teriakan Chris.

"Kok aku tidak tahu apa-apa soal ini?"

Chris jadi marah-marah. "Bukannya Jill masih dalam tahap pemulihan karena traumanya?"

"Iya, sir dia dia memutuskan untuk keluar lebih cepat dari program pemulihannya, sir kan tahu Ms. Valentine seperti apa, dia tidak ingin lama-lama berdiam diri."

"Bagaimana sih kalian, sudah tidak menginformkanku tentang ini bla bla...!"

"Iy sir maaf sir..." bawahan Chris jadi ketakutan.

Claire yang melihat kakaknya masih marah-marah, jadi mengajak Leon pergi, "hhh kalau menyangkut Jill Chris bisa lama ini, kita keluar saja dulu Leon,"

Di luar, "Jill _field partner_ Chris kan, dia ikut pemulihan trauma?" tanya Leon,

"Iya sehabis insiden di pulau Kijuju, Jill dia sempat hilang ingatan dan dipengaruhi Wesker, dia menyerang Chris..."

"Hilang ingatan? Dipengaruhi Wesker?"

"Panjang ceritanya... intinya sebelum Chris misi di Kijuju, Chris ikut misi bersama Jill dan mereka sempat akan menangkap Wesker, tapi Wesker terlalu kuat. Saat Wesker hendak melukai Chris, Jill menerjang Wesker hingga mereka berdua jatuh, dan Jill menghilang. Kakakku hutang nyawa padanya dan memutuskan untuk mencarinya, tau-tau Jill ada di Kijuju, sudah tidak ingat apa-apa, dan dalam kontrol Wesker menyerang Chris dan partnernya, untungnya Chris bisa menyadarkannya, tapi ya itu Jill dalam kondisi trauma hebat... Makanya Chris heran sekarang Jill sudah keluar dari program pemulihan traumanya jadinya marah-marah seperti itu, semua karena dia memperhatikan Jill."

"Oh begitu rupanya... si Chris dia menyukai Jill ya?"

"Hmph semua orang juga bisa menebaknya, tapi Jill kan tidak mudah tunduk he he"

"Sama seperti seseorang," kata Leon seperti berbisik.

"Ha apa?"

"Ah tidak."

Chris sudah selesai marah-marah, dia langsung mengajak Claire pulang, mereka pisah dengan Leon. Malam itu saatnya para jagoan istirahat, tapi mereka tetap bersiap bila ada panggilan misi lagi.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: Cap-cay eh Capcom, Leon belongs to me bua ha ha *jder **Warning**: OC, OOC, ga-je-bo, ga-je-de, he2

* * *

Part 4-Other Way

.

.

Di tempat lain di salah satu perusahaan swasta. Intec Corporation, perusahaan yang bisa dibilang baru berdiri, bergerak di bidang penelitian dan pengembangan teknologi untuk kimia dan farmasi. Perusahaan ini pernah diminta bekerja sama oleh pemerintah untuk menganalisa virus-virus mematikan yang bisa menyerang manusia dan itu juga termasuk virus dari Umbrella. Karena kasus Umbrella semakin sering terjadi dan menjadi isu global, Intec pun diminta secara khusus oleh pemerintah untuk menganalisa virus-virus Umbrella dan membuat vaksin pencegahnya. Selain Intec juga ada perusahaan lain yang diminta pemerintah seperti Wilpharma, yang sekarang sudah hancur, gara-gara seseorang yang ternyata mantan ilmuwan Umbrella, Frederic Downing. Intec terbilang cukup membantu bagi pemerintah hanya saja... Intec bisa melakukan kesalahan seperti Wilpharma. Ya perusahaan swasta yang memasok virus dalam jumlah besar dari black market adalah Intec.

Biro-biro agen sudah mengetahui hal ini salah satunya BSAA (Bioterrorism Security Assesment Alliance), tempat Chris bernaung. BSAA juga mengirim agennya yang lain untuk menyusup ke Intec tepatnya menyamar sebagai karyawan disana. Tugas agen yang satu ini menginformasikan apa saja kegiatan Intec, teknologi apa yang mereka punya, dan dimana virus-virus disimpan. Si agen sudah menyamar sejak sebulan yang lalu dan belum ada pihak Intec yang tahu jati dirinya.

.

Di laboratorium Intec, para ilmuwan sibuk meneliti virus-virus, ada yang memperhatikan mereka Brenda Greyson, pemilik Intec, dan sekretarisnya. "Hmm...aku harap penelitian virus bisa selesai tepat pada waktunya, ayo," kata Brenda pada sekretarisnya. Sekretaris itu, seorang wanita yang keliatan muda, berambut pirang sebahu, memakai kacamata, dan dia baru masuk sebulan yang lalu, dialah agen BSAA yang menyamar, namanya... Jill Valentine. Jill sempat memperhatikan lagi ilmuwan-ilmuwan itu bekerja lalu menyusul Brenda. Di ruangan Brenda, "tolong jadwalkan pertemuan dengan direksi lain minggu ini dan...pihak dari Tricell ya minggu ini juga..." kata Brenda kepada Jill.

"_Yes mam, anything else?_",

"Sudah kurasa cukup...",

"Kalau begitu saya permisi"

"Ah Jill!",

"Yes mam?",

'Tidak... tidak ada apa-apa", Jill keluar. "Hmph aku sudah tahu rahasiamu Jill...", kata Brenda menyeringai.

Jill berjalan cepat ke ruangannya, kemudian dia menggunakan video communicationnya untuk mengkontak BSAA, "disini Jill, ya aku ingin menginformkan ada pertemuan direksi minggu ini dan dengan pihak Tricell ya Tricell, ternyata Intec punya hubungan dengan Tricell... bisa saja mereka pemasok virus selain black market oh ya aku sudah mengirim email denah perusahaan ini kan?", Jill sambil membuka denah di komputernya, "kemungkinan diletakkannya virus-virus itu ada di G4 dan F5 virus-virus itu harus dimusnahkan, baik, _over and out_," Jill selesai menginformkan data barunya.

.

Di kantor agen Leon, Leon sedang berdiskusi dengan komandannya, ada Chris juga, dan Claire. Leon menceritakan tentang misi yang baru saja dialaminya bersama Chris dan Claire, dan juga tentang Richard Haley. Komandan meminta Leon dan Chris menangkap Richard _dead or alive_, dan mengizinkan Claire untuk membantu misi, karena dilihat juga dari _personal record_ Claire yang cukup menjanjikan, dan biro-biro agen juga sudah _aware_ tentang Claire. "Ya Ms. Redfield, saya sudah banyak mendengar tentang anda terutama dari Leon, saya sangat terkesan pada anda, anda sangat berani nona Claire," kata komandannya Leon.

"Ah tidak, saya tidak bisa begitu berani kalau tidak dilatih kakak saya ini dari belasan tahun," Claire menepuk bahu Chris.

"Oh benarkah? Wah tuan Redfield anda benar-benar memperhitungkan segalanya ya, adik anda jadi sama dengan anda, sama2 hebat dan berjasa buat negara ha ha," semuanya ikut tertawa, lalu diam lagi. "Jadi Richard Haley benar2 masih hidup ya...? sulit dipercaya..." kata Komandan.

"Ya sir, saya juga awalnya tidak percaya tapi itu benar dia, dia... menjadi lebih kuat... dan cepat..." Leon ingat2 lagi tentang Richard.

"Baik, saya ingin kau menghentikan dia apapun caranya, sudah jelas dia dalang dari kasus ini, tentu juga dengan kalian Redfields, kalian diharapkan kerjasamanya," tersenyum pada semuanya.

"Yes sir!" jagoan kita jadi semangat.

Saat keluar dari ruang komandan, Chris berpapasan dengan anggota BSAA di lobi. "Lho kau...!"

"Ah Mr. Redfield, sir," dia memberi hormat pada Chris.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Saya sebagai perwakilan dari BSAA, sir untuk menghadiri pertemuan dengan biro2 agen lain di sini"

"Oh... itu saja?" tanya Chris.

"Sebenarnya tidak sir.., saya dan beberapa anggota lain kesini untuk memantau keadaan agen yang turun ke lapangan"

"Apa maksudnya, ada agen lain yang bertugas selain aku? "

"Iya, dia mendapat lokasi perusahaan swasta yang memasok virus2"

"Benarkah? Dimana?"

"Intec Corporation namanya sir"

"Siapa yang bertugas?"

"Dia.. Ms. Valentine, sir"

"Apa?!", Chris kaget, Claire dan Leon jadi ikut kaget denger teriakan Chris.

"Kok aku tidak tahu apa-apa soal ini?" Chris jadi marah-marah. "Bukannya Jill masih dalam tahap pemulihan karena traumanya?"

"Iy, sir dia dia memutuskan untuk keluar lebih cepat dari program pemulihannya, sir kan tahu Ms. Valentine seperti apa, dia tidak ingin lama2 berdiam diri." "'Bagaimana sih kalian, sudah tidak menginformkanku tentang ini bla bla...!", "Iy sir maaf sir", bawahan Chris jadi ketakutan. Claire yang melihat kakaknya masih marah2 jadi mengajak Leon pergi, "Hhh kalau menyangkut Jill Chris bisa lama ini, kita keluar saja dulu Leon."

Di luar, "Jill field partner Chris kan, dia ikut pemulihan trauma?", tanya Leon, "Iya sehabis insiden di pulau Kijuju, Jill dia sempat hilang ingatan dan dipengaruhi Wesker, dia menyerang Chris...", '

"Hilang ingatan? Dipengaruhi Wesker?",

"Panjang ceritanya... intinya sebelum Chris misi di Kijuju, Chris ikut misi bersama Jill dan mereka sempat akan menangkap Wesker tapi Wesker terlalu kuat, saat Wesker hendak melukai Chris, Jill menerjang, Wesker hingga mereka berdua jatuh, dan Jill menghilang, kakakku hutang nyawa padanya dan memutuskan untuk mencarinya, tau-tau Jill ada di Kijuju, sudah tidak ingat apa-apa dan dalam kontrol Wesker menyerang Chris dan partnernya, untungnya Chris bisa menyadarkannya tapi ya itu Jill dalam kondisi trauma hebat... makanya Chris heran sekarang Jill sudah keluar dari program pemulihan traumanya jadinya marah-marah seperti itu, semua karena dia memperhatikan Jill."

"Oh begitu rupanya... si Chris dia menyukai Jill ya?", "Hmph semua orang juga bisa menebaknya, tapi Jill kan tidak mudah tunduk he he" "sama seperti seseorang", kata Leon seperti berbisik. "Ha apa?", "ah tidak." Chris sudah selesai marah-marah, dia langsung mengajak Claire pulang, mereka pisah dengan Leon. Malam itu saatnya para jagoan istirahat, tapi mereka tetap bersiap bila ada panggilan misi lagi.

Di apartemen Chris, Claire jadi menumpang sementara di situ. "Hhh, benar-benar hari yang melelahkan, haah..." Chris selonjor di sofa, "dan menyebalkan..."

"Kamu masih kesal soal Jill?"

"Aah tidak tahu ah, terserah dia aku juga tidak bisa mengatur-ngatur hidupnya kan, dia susah diajak kompromi sama sepertimu Claire"

"Hah, enak saja"

"Benar kok, aku bermaksud melanjutkan hidup tapi aku tetap tidak bisa lepas dari dia," Chris jadi melamun.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, oh maksudmu kamu coba mencari pacar tapi tidak bisa karena terpikir Jill terus, begitu kaan? Oh iy Julie, Jill, namanya hampir sama kan"

"Bingo Claire, yah Julie menurutku menarik karena mengingatkanku pada Jill, gelagatnya sama... ternyata aku suka ya sama tipe perempuan seperti itu, aku juga bingung..."

"Sudahlah my dear brother, kalau kamu memang berjodoh dengan Jill, pasti kalian akan bersatu kok nantinya," Claire tersenyum.

"Hmm kamu benar, ok thanks my beloved sister, senyummu manis sekali seperti aku"

"Senyummu tidak manis Chris, sudah tidur sana," keduanya tertawa, Claire tidur di kamar tamu, Chris masih di sofa.

Di apartemen Leon, dia sedang merenung, tentang pertemuannya dengan Richard hari ini, pertempuran tepatnya. Dia masih tak percaya, kalau itu partnernya, Richard. Berpikir keras, bagaimana mungkin, dan juga tentang kemampuan Richard sekarang, sambil duduk di depan meja kerjanya. Sepertinya Leon tidak bisa tidur juga malam itu.

Sama halnya dengan Claire, entah kenapa, dia juga tidak bisa tidur. Dia lalu keluar kamar, dan kaget melihat kakaknya, Chris, tertidur di sofa dengan memegang sekaleng bir. "Apa, mabuk? Hhh" Dia memperhatikan Chris, lalu Chris mengigau, "Jill..." "Sampai segitunya, benar-benar suka Jill dia..." Claire tersenyum kecil. Beberapa saat, pager Chris berbunyi, panggilan misikah, malam-malam begini? Pikir Claire, yang ternyata benar. Claire membaca pesannya, penampakan tersangka di fifth avenue. Mengernyitkan dahi, berpikir, dan berinisiatif untuk ke lokasi menggantikan kakaknya yang tidur dan mabuk.

.

Claire pergi ke lokasi yang dimaksud, fifth avenue. Dicari-carinya orang yang mencurigakan sambil tetap waspada, dari mobil kakaknya. Tapi tidak ada. Tepat saat itu dia melihat mobil yang dikenalinya, "_Kennedy ha, you're here too..._" Claire acuh dan tetap fokus jikalau ada orang yang dimaksud pesan teks tersebut. Sesaat kemudian, ada orang bertudung masuk ke tempat _dining sekitar _situ_._ "Hah mungkinkah itu...!" kata Claire Leon bersamaan dari masing-masing mobil mereka.

Tapi ada yang aneh, "_something's fishy"_, kata Leon. Benar saja, mobil Leon tiba-tiba diserang, dihancurkan dengan pemukul bisbol, "what the?!" Kacasamping mobil kemudi Leon pecah, untung Leon tidak apa-apa. Ada dua orang menyerang mobil Leon. "Leon! Ada apa itu?!" Claire bingung sangat melihat kejadian menimpa temannnya itu. Lalu ada orang yang mencoba membuka pintu mobil Claire, Claire kaget, dia langsung mengunci pintu mobilnya. Sama seperti Leon, kaca pintu kemudi dipecahkan, dan pintunya dibuka paksa, "_Hey you! Damnit_!" Claire berusaha menyerang dengan menonjoki pria itu, tetap saja dia pria, Claire perempuan, Claire kalah, badannya ditarik keluar mobil, pintunya berhasil dibuka, kemudian dia dibius dengan sapu tangan, Claire berusaha memberontak, sayangnya dia jadi tak sadarkan diri.

Leon sendiri, masih di dalam mobilnya, yang sudah ringsek, "_My car, sh*t_!" Lalu pria bertudung yang dari _dining_ itu menghampiri Leon. "Richard!" "Leon, keluarlah, aku ada urusan denganmu, hey aku dapat satu teman cantikmu," menunjuk ke Claire yang sudah ada di mobil Richard. "Claire?!"

"He he, ayolah Leon, ikut denganku, sekarang!"

"Tidak! Buat apa?"

"Ck ck, kau mau temanmu mati?"

"Apa katamu?! Leon berpikir lagi, "ooh aku tahu ini semua jebakan, pesan teks di alat komunikasi itu...kau sengaja kan?!"

"Ya, bisa saja kan alat komunikasi kalian dibajak, dan kami berhasil melakukannya, kalian ini benar-benar terobsesi yaa, sampai malam-malam begini mau saja menjalankan misi, bukannya waktunya istirahat, hmm?"

Leon melihat Claire yang tak sadarkan diri, "Jadi aku harus ikut ha?!"

"_Yup or die, either she or you, here"_

"Kau serius ha?"

"Sangat serius, ayo cepat bawa dia!" Richard memerintahkan pada anak buahnya, mau tak mau Leon ikut, sebelum itu Leon dipukul kepalanya dengan pemukul bisbol, jadinya ia pingsan di tempat. "Leon, sudah kubilang, aku akan balas, iya kan, hmph"

Leon dimasukkan ke mobil, Leon, Claire sama-sama tidak sadar, akan dibawa kemanakah mereka?

To be continued

* * *

Mohon repiuny, penghuni fandom RE, domo arigatou *haik


End file.
